paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy
Darcy. had a long Paragangian name but I would have to look it up. Darcy was brought to ESM by Sen'tran after Darcy killed his Father Kai'zen. Darcy was secretly trained from birth by an underground community on Moonlight Oasis for the purpose of killing his Father. Durring the time of Gloria, Taz, and Jason he is cross dressing to maintain a homosexual persona to avoid being implanted, He is telepathic and an implant would interfere with his telepathy. He returns to his natural form after the death of his brother Thearon A tall thin, very graceful Paragangian-looking man with long thick black hair which he is not cross dressing he braids down his back. WHen cross dressing he wears stillettoe heals and recolors his skin and hair to match his brother Jonathan. there is a strong family resemblance between them. They also Resemble the Paragan family and Paragan ancestry because of their father Kai'zen. Kai'zen was excommunicated from the Paragan line and his descendants are not considered Paragan. Darcy lives with his shapeshipfting wife on ESM and cross dresses. He pretends to be gay, and Reynard consistently poses as a male Terran in public. This is his excuse for not receiving an implant, though he is linked In Jason's time Darcy is a negotiator for Alexandreil. He Protects Alexandreil from Thearon after the departure of Jonathan out of loyalty for Jonathan, his older brother. Darcy is obsessed with seeking a family relationship with Jonathan and Jonathan consistantly rejects him, denying they are brothers. But Darcy is never discouraged by this and loves his brother more than anyone except his wife Rain. When Darcy meets Jason he considers him a Nephew and is very welcoming. Because he is entirely empathic, especially towards Males with Paragangian genetics, He is easily able to comfort people in times of stress, and thus is very comforting to Jason when they meet. He is also very grateful to Jason for Killing Thearon, and releasing him from his life-long role as protector. After that time he stops cross dressing and refuses to wear shoes. Another breading experiment of Kaizen on Moonlight Oasis, Darcy was intended to become a male prostituute to seduce Important Paragangian Men and steal their genetic material. WIth the help of his slightly older shape-shifting Freind Raynard aka Rain was born secretly on Moonlight Oasis and was not a breeding experiment of Kaizen and was undocumented with help from Rain and her people Darcy resists his training and deternines to Kill his biological father Kaizen, realizing that it needs to be done to protect the universe form this monster and the monsters he is creating, and Darcy is one of the few people who haas the power to do this. They recruit the help of Sen'tran to do it, and then Sen'tran takes them away to HomeStation and Earth Station mexico. They later adopt Harris's 10 year old shapeshifting Daughter Sunshine who was conceived, through the manipulation of Thearon, without Harris's knowledge when Harris was 15. Her Rhoisohan Mother DaraJeen, was much older than Harris and refused to marry him even though he was in love with her and kept asking her for 10 years. She loves Harris and His Daughter and is trying to protect them. DaraJeen dies or disappears when Thearon is killed, as do many of his minions. she might show up again later. darcy_and_desmond_by_jadis.jpg|digital sketch of Darcy talking telepathically to Desmond at ESM in History of Paragangia Darcy and Alexandreil second scan.jpg Darcy scan photoshopped.jpg Family picture by Rebecca Blackwell.jpg|Darcy is third from the right in this Family pic back row position sketch v 2 copy.jpg|darcy is third from the right in this brainstorming note sept 2012 Darcy and Jonathan could be full brothers, the mother of Jonathan could be hiding with Rain's underground people, and they could have somehow learned of Jonathan and created Darcy intentionally to play the role he played. This fits his personality, esp his obsession with Jonathan.if this is the case it is very likey that He also killed his Mother before he was born. Nov 2012. Darcy is a fairly major character in History of Paragangia. He is also important in the story of Taz and Matthias Darcy was intentionally created as a weapon against Kai'zen , by Rain 's parents and Darcy's mother, whom conceived him basically knowing she would die before He was born, as she would have with Jonathan had Sen'tran not taken him first. thus, he killed both his mother and his father and was created to be used as a weapon. not a very loving start on life. Darcy being a very loving Character is Due to Rain. Sen'tran and Derrick Rhoisoh [[Jonathan Landon] ] were mythological heros on Moonlight Oasis in his time, so he sort of Idolized them. this explains his loyalty to Jonathan, and perhaps some of Jonathan's resentment. Links to random info about Darcy: Darcy biography sept 2011 I found this in the New Start file and wasn't sure where to file it. Category:Negotiators Category:Characters Category:ESM Category:moonlight oasis Category:HomeStation Category:Destiny of Dreams Category:History of Paragangia Category:Shamen